Searching For the Lost
by GallagherBlackthorneZammie
Summary: *SEQUEL* to Didn't See That Coming* drama,  romance, adventure,  family  moments...again im bad at summaries so um it is better than it sounds please read also ZAMMIE and Ally Carter owns gallagher girls so R&R please  *ON HIATUS FOR NOW*
1. conflicts

_Recap: this is the sequel to Didn't see that coming. Dylan and Grant are cammie's brothers. Grant and cammie's friends don't know that, Dylan was Mia now he isn't. By the way this story will probably make more sense if you read the story that this is a sequel to so if you haven't already you should read 'Didn't see that coming' and please review. :D I seriously need motivation to update quickly so please? _

**Bex POV**

It's been two weeks since we were told that we would be going on a mission to look for a spy-in-training whose codename is Hawk. It's weird because Grant and Cammie have been acting weird and I think they might be keeping something from us. I'm probably just jumping to conclusions, I mean we always tell eachother everything and now I feel like there's something she's not telling us. I'll ask the girls what they think at dinner in the Great Hall, in fact that's where i'm heading now so I walked through the door and sat down at the table with Liz, Jonas, Macey, Erik, Cammie, Zach, and Grant. I sat next to Grant of course, we saw Ms. Morgan walk to the podium and we quieted down and waited patiently for her to make her announcement.

**Cammie POV**

As i'm sitting at a table in the Great Hall, I can't help but wonder what it will be like Dylan. Suddenly I feel murderously enraged now thinking about what the Circle of Caven did to my family. First, they are the people that probably killed my father if he's even dead, then they are still trying to kidnap me because of my father, and lastly they took one of my brothers away from me for four years and made one of my other brothers be kept a secret from me and I am so sick of them hurting my family like this. When they see me they better run, because at this moment I, Cameron Ann Morgan vow to take down the Circle of Caven even if I die trying. I swear I will.

Apparently I said the I swear it part aloud because my friends were all looking at me as if I were insane, which I might be considering I plan on taking on the ultimate mission and I don't plan on telling them that so I said "what?" and kept my facial features emotionless but I knew you could probably see the fire in my eyes. Liz looked concerned but didn't say anything so I said "Liz, what's wrong?" "um, we've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes but you were zoned out and you looked kind of mad"

I sighed thinking to myself I must be getting better a masking my emotions until Grant said incredulously "are you kidding? She looked like if she got her hands on something she would massacre it!" he exclaimed, I stared blankly at them and bex said "are you okay, Cam?" "No, i'm not ok Bex but I can't say why right now because my mom and Mr. Solomon t old me not to tell anyone and I can only discuss it with the people who know about it, but I'll be able to tell you sometime during our mission, ok?", she nodded.

I noticed Zach was watching me intensely so I turned slightly and looked at him. Zach said "why are you so mad, Gallagher Girl?", I just shook my head and said "Oh, I was thinking-", I got cut off by the *whatever word you think should be here* named Allison and she said "omg, Cameron actually has a brain the world must be ending" I kept a deathly calm face because I wasn't going to let my ex-best friend who I now hate with a burning passion get the better of me, plus I didn't think it would be a good idea to murder her in a room full of witnesses so I said coldly "Allison I think you should leave now" I knew she couldn't stand me using her full name like I didn't like mine being used either.

Wow that sounded threatening coming from me. She just smirked and I added "unless of course you have an actual reason for coming over here" she glared at me before saying "actually I came over here to talk with our friend Erik, that is of course you don't mind" "I don't mind. Erik has his own free will obviously and unlike you i'm not the kind of person who takes things away from people like the backstabber you are"

her stupid smirk only seemed to grow as she said "aww Cameron, you know I was only borrowing and actually it was never yours to begin with in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't had another-", I cut her off before she could say boyfriend by saying "if you came here to talk to him why don't you talk to him?", as we both turned to look at him I realized only now that we were standing and that the entire Great Hall was silent watching us intently, which would normally b uncomfortable for a pavement artist like me but I just chose to ignore it as Erik said "sorry Allison, but I don't want to talk to you right now" she walked past me and slowed down enough for me to hear her say "this isn't over" I laughed and said "you're right it's not."

I'm going to mention that Erik and I think that it's possible that Jason, the same Jason Peterson that I used to go out with may be working with the Circle of Caven, so you can probably imagine how I felt when I walked towards him and said "I need to speak to you" "okay", he said, getting up and following me, I could still feel everyone's eyes including a certain blackthorne boy's as we walked out the room but I stopped when we got to the middle of a corridor.

"You work for them, don't you?", I asked him without hesitation. At first I hadn't been looking at him so I turned to look at him and I was shocked when he pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips to mine so I immediately pushed him off and slapped him as hard as possible and pinned him to the wall and said in a seriously intimidating voice "wrong answer" "look Cam-" he started but I cut him off, jeesh what is with me cutting people off today and I said "just answer the question unless you want me to force it out of you and another thing , I would suggest that you not do that again unless you want to get your faced rearranged, got it?" I felt like bex when I said that, weird, he shakily nodded his head.

"ok then, are you going to answer my question or not", he nodded again and I though he was going to answer my question when he just randomly started grinning evilly, so I started to say "what's wrong with you" when five people who were no doubt circle members came in and blocked all exits, so I wasn't really shocked to much when I saw Jason escape out of my firm grip and stand by them with a gun pointed at me I knew I had to act fast by using some of the moves that my dad taught me when I was like 7 years old.

I swiftly kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the stomach hard and while he doubled over I pressed his pressure point and he was out cold. Three of the minions charged towards me at onceso I did this spinning kick move I learned that isn't even taught in my grade level and when one of them lunged at me I just side stepped them and pushed his pressure point and I did a sweep and knocked another off his feet and he hit his head on the ground and got knocked out. I did this pretty fast so it must have looked like a blur.

There was only one of them left. I took in his features. He had dark, black searching eyes, he had a light tan, he was around 6.1 feet, and he put most of his weight on his left leg. I faked a sweep and attempted to punch him in the face but he dodged it and I saw him pulling out a gun so I took out mine faster, yes I have a gun, my dad taught me how to use firearms without my mother's knowledge and he let me pick out my own. I have taken a liking to my favorite gun it's a Kahr CW45. It's light-weight and easily concealable.

No one knows I have one, well they will when this is over. I said "I wouldn't do that if I were you", "what are you gonna do shoot me?" he taunted. I just lost my patience because I wasn't going to shoot him unless I had to but I saw that was what I had to do. I shot a perfectly aimed shot at his gun so that it fell out of his hands. He lunged for it and as I was about to shoot him he shot three times at me. I dodged the first two but the third one slightly grazed my arm. I ignored the pain, shot him squarely behind his left leg and he fell to the ground. I hurriedly slapped a napotine patch on his arm and forehead. I called the cia while tying them up and went to the roof where I would meet them.

minutes later I saw a cia helicopter approach the roof and I walked over to the heli-pad where they landed. One of the agents inside told me I would have to come with them to be debriefed. I asked if I should tell someone and they said no.

**-Time Skip-**

After I got debriefed and landed back on Gallagher's roof, I turn back to the agents and say "can you guys not mention this to my mom, yet?" they nodded and left but I heard them shout to me "it's classified" I nodded then sighed, I hated keeping things from my friends. I walked in through a secret passageway so I wouldn't cause a code black and I saw a shadow look in my direction and he said "Cammie?"...it was just Zach so I sighed with relief but then I realized that he called me by my name so that must mean that he's mad at me unless it wasn't him so I said "Zach?" he nodded slowly so I could definently tell he was mad.

"Why are you mad, Blackthorne Boy?", I asked him concerned. He had an emotionless face on but I could see the hurt expression in his eyes. His tone was icy when he said "where's Jason?" I was shocked, that's what this was about, did he think I was cheating on him or something? I wasn't sure so I decided to ask him to be more specific. "what is that supposed to mean?" whoa my voice came out madder than I intended but his next words stung "would you ever cheat on me?"

I knew my expression looked horrified and just when I was about to respond, the door to the passageway opened to reveal Mr. Solomon standing there with a furious expression on his face and the three of us just stood there in silence until Mr. Solomon said "I need you two to accompany me to my office concerning where Ms. Morgan was for the past two hours. I looked him straight in the eye and said "that is classified, Mr. Solomon", Zach just looked at me incredulously and said "How is it classified? You were just hanging out with Jason"

I turned and glared at im and spoke through my clenched teeth and said "before you start making accusations I suggest you get the facts first", I was trying to calm down while Mr. Solomon said "Ms. Morgan who said that this information is classified, exactly?" I said in a very calm voice "The Director, so if you want to know, I think you should ask him, now if you both would please excuse me I'm very tired and we have classes tomorrow so goodnight." I strode down the hall leaving them both confused and entered my suite. I took a brief shower, patched up my wound from earlier, put on some long-sleeved pajamas, and went to bed and my last thought before I fell completely asleep was "tommorrow is going to be strange, I can tell." After that thought I fell asleep and braced myself for the next day.

**I'm dedicating my first chapter to Rabbitkirsty and Skyeblue221 because they gave me a lot of motivation :D**

**AN: Cliffy sorta, whats up with zach? What will happen tommorrow? How will cammie's mom react? Will these questions be answered yes! If you want to find out then...drumroll please? REVIEW FANfictioners! :D**

**Disclaimer: OMG Im sad to announce I own nothing but Erik, allison, jason, dylan, and the Carter owns everything else. :(**

**AN: :) The sequel has begun I think its going well so far and im proud that i did all this today I need reviews very badly so pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeeee REVIEW I will try to update in a few days but I need reviews for that to happen. I really want your opinion on how I did especially Rabbitkirsty because you guys all give me inspiration and motivation to write so REVIEW PLEASE! adios me amigas and maybe amigos im not sure. :D -lotta luv, Latisha (which is me if you didn't know) **

**I WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE! :D XD **


	2. awkwardness and forgiven

**Cammie POV**

I awoke to someone yelling in my ear "WAKE UP CAMMIE", of course it was Bex who said that. I groaned and got out of bed very slowly. As you can see I am a morning person , note the sarcasm. I took a 3.5 minute shower and since I didn't feel like arguing with Macey, I just put on the pumps that she layed out with my uniform and I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth but Macey pulled me into a chair and put make-up on me and straightened my hair. I then brushed my teeth and Macey, Bex, Liz, and I made our way down to the Great hall.

When we walked in I could feel a lot of eyes on us but they stopped staring when Bex and Macey glared at them. I sat in between the girls because of yesterday's events (when Zach accused her of cheating sort of) and we began eating until Zach said "look Cammie, i'm sorry" I looked him straight in the eye and said "sorry for what exactly?" he sighed and said "i'm sorry for even asking if you would cheat on me. Will you forgive me?" "yes, but don't ever think I would do that to you ok?" He nodded and we left to go to our classes.

**-Time Skip-**

We were in cove-ops and Mr. Solomon was talking about different counter-surveillence techniques when mr. Solomon's phone vibrated and since we're spies we all heard it. He answeed it and we could hear his conversation.(** caller = Bold, **_Solomon = italicized )_.

"**You called regarding Ms. Morgan, Solomon?"**

"_Yes, I was told to contact you because it's classified"_

" **It was but I will allow you to watch the footage and your cove-ops class can see it because they have high enough clearance. Also, tell Ms. Morgan that she did well."**

They hung up the phone and I could feel the students staring at me but I stared straight ahead at the inter-active board that now said Incoming Security Video...Now Loading. Everyone turned to look at the board too. I watched as the video started it had audio so you could hear everything I said. I watched as I led Jason to the corridor and stopped walking and when I asked if he was working for them, Mr. Solomon glanced at me and looked back at the screen and I saw bex, liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Erik, and Zach's eyes widen in shock and anger, then shock again when jason pinned me then kissed me and then saw how hard I slapped him, it was seriously hard.

We continued watching now it was at the point when the Circle members came out and he pointed his gun at me. I felt everyone in the room tense especially Zach and Mr. Solomon. I watched as we fought and then it showed the next part where me and the dark-haired guy were holding each other at gun-point. When I got grazed by the bullet I felt Zach flinch since he was sitting next to me and we were holding hands. Then as it got to the end I knew everyone was looking at me but I stared straight at Zach, who looked like he was going to murder someone. Mr. Solomon for once looked speechless.

My internal clock told me that class was now over so as the class had gotten over the shock, they started whispering about it. We were all going to leave but then Mr. Solomon said "Ms. Morgan, may I have a word with you?" **(AN: I wasn't sure if I mentioned this in the first story but for those of you who don't know Mr. Solomon is cammie's Godfather)** I nodded and waited for everyone to leave so I could talk to Uncle Joe.

I assumed this had something to do with the mission, so as I walked to the front of the room I said "yes, uncle Joe?", He looked carefully at me as though I might explode and said "given the circumstances, I don't think that you should go on the mission." I looked at him as if he was insane, which he might be and said in a slightly hysterical, but firm voice "I have to do this, I've lost him once and I don't intend on letting that happen again, and I actually knows what he looks like so the mission will be done faster." I smirked the Morgan smirk, it has three meanings which are: we have made up our minds and you can't change it, when we know something you don't, and when we get revenge (not in the evil way, like when your friends prank you).

He sighed and said " Okay, you win but promise me something" "what?" "I want you to promise me that you'll be careful" "I Cameron Ann Morgan, promise to be careful on my mission", I grinned and gave him a hug and walked back to my room. I walked through the door and Zach, Jonas, Grant, Liz, Macey, and Bex were all inside looking at me expectantly and I sighed, thinking "let the questions begin..."

**AN: omg I know it's short but I really wanted to update today and omg first day of vacation was boring anyways was it good(e)...bad...luv...or hate it...can you people out in this world review because it saddens me to see only 4 reviews so thank you all who reviewed. REVIEW PLEASE :D I am Not going to update until I get at least 5 more review not to be mean but I really wanna no what guys think and I need you! sigh- Ally Carter owns everything I own nothing. **

**Review... :D**

**An: so want to know what's gonna happen?...review to find out! :D i'll update soon since i'm on vacation , latisha **


	3. IDEAS!

**Hugely important please read! **

Don't kill me because this isn't a chapter but wait! Read it please! I am having some serious writer's block and it would be greatly appreciated if you all could give me some ideas for what you want or think should happen in the next chapter so if you have any ideas at all pm me or put them in review format please and thank you and also thanks for reading this authors note because I hate them as much as you but I still read them so thanks :D!


	4. Question, Answers,and admitting feelings

**Cammie's POV**

I sighed, walked to my bed, sat down, and looked at them. I just sat there in silence until Zach said "why didn't you tell us?" "I was told not to by some agents", Bex said "I knew you had a inner Bex in you" I grinned and looked at Liz she said "Cammie what about where your arm got skinned by the bullet", "oh, I got it fixed up when I was at the Cia base" I went to our window and looked out at the sky.

Macey said "Ugh, can you believe him, I mean he obviously has feelings for you but why would he work for the COC when they're trying to kidnap you? I feel bad for whoever had the misfortune of going out with him. Don't you Cammie?"

I walked to the window and thought about it to myself Did I regret ever being with him? No. Would we have had to break up anyways before I went to Gallagher and did I wish it had happened some other way? Duh. Was I sad that we did? Not that much because now I have Zach. The mysterious, cryptic boy who I trust with my life.

I know he would do anything to protect me even when it's not necessary and he's the only one who can see me even when I don't want to be seen, right at that moment is when it hit me like a ton of bricks, I realized that I am completely head over heels in love with Zachary Goode.

I turned back to my friends and said "I don't think so because everything happens for a reason and sometimes it takes something bad to make us stronger I guess." I want to tell them that Grant and I are siblings because I hate keeping things from them. I was going to ask Grant if he thinks we should tell them now or wait until the mission, when randomly Liz exclaimed "it's time to go down to dinner".

We all stared at her for a moment before Macey said "well don't just stand there like statues, you know that's bad for your posture but let's go", we all started walk out the door when Zach pulled me back and I would've fallen, but thanks to C&A I didn't and I highly doubt that Zach would have let me fall. I turned as he pulled me closer to him and stared into my eyes and I started to get lost in his hypnotizing emerald eyes. I noticed him leaning in and then his lips were on mine, but this kiss was somehow different, it was a kiss of promise.

We pulled back after 30 seconds and I stared at him and he was smiling, not smirking actually smiling a genuine smile this is the side of Zach that is rarely seen, the real him sweet, and he let his mask fall. He looked down at me and was holding my hands and began speaking, he took a deep breath and said "When I first met you I knew that was something about you that drew me to you and it wasn't that you're the best pavement artist in our generation, it's the things that I love about you, but I will only name some because the list is too long to count, I love that you don't care about what people think of you, I love that you don't try to change besides for disguises and covert operations for anyone, I love that you're the only one who sees the real me, I love how you can break down my walls, but more than any of that, Cameron Ann Morgan I love you."

I looked him my eyes were blurry from tears of joy and said "I love you too Zach, and some of the many things that I love about you are how you can find me when no one else can, how I can break down your walls, and I really truly love that you know that you can be yourself around me because even though we're spies and we're taught to cling to our covers to the end, I know who you really, you're sweet, caring, and I love you Blackthorne boy."

We had both said those eight letters, the three words and I couldn't be any happier. We both had huge smiles on our faces and our eyes both reflected our happiness. I sighed contently "we better get to dinner before we're late and my roommates murder me" I said in a joking tone, but as I was about to turn away, he slid his arms around my waist and like the first time he kissed me, he dipped me and then lips were on mine, but this time it was more passionate if possible and I pulled back smiling and said "ok, but seriously we need to go now or we'll be late." After I said that we ran all the way to the Grand Hall, but we weren't out of breath, because well we're spies obviously. We walked in with 36 seconds to spare. I opened the doors opened silently but everyone still turned to look at us for a second before turning back to their food.

Zach and I were sitting by our friends who I could tell were dying to know what the reason was that we were almost late. My mom walked up to the podium and almost immediately everyone quieted down and my mom said "I would just like to announce that tomorrow you all will be having a town day and you can leave at noon but you must be back by 10:30pm or there will be consequences, that is all." After my mom took her seat the chatter started again and Tina turned to me and said "So Cammie, did you know about this town day?" I turned to her and replied politely with a small smile and said "No Tina, my mom doesn't tell me about these things" she sighed and turned back around.

Everyone was talking and my friends were commenting on something that Erik said and I noticed that Macey was sitting very close to him she looked up when she felt me looking at her, so I smiled at her looked at her questioningly and noodded towards Erik slightly and what happened next should be in the history books...Macey McHenry, the same Macey that said "she'd seen cuter boys" when the Blackthorne Boys came actually blushed! I raised an eyebrow, still smiling when suddenly I felt a pang of guilt and I really wanted to tell them except Erik since he knows already, that Grant and I are siblings. I wonder if I can now its been two weeks already so it might be fine to tell them now.

I discreetly took out my phone in order trying to look inconspicuous and I sent a quick text to my mom (yeah, she's...uh...different so I don't mind texting her) without looking at my phone. **(AN: I do this all the time, I don't text my mom, but I text without looking sometimes so I can multitask.)**

_To: mom_

_From: Cammie_

_message: **hey mom, is it okay if G. and I tell our friends now? About everything? -Cammie**_

I received a reply almost instantly.

_To: Cammie_

_From: mom_

_message: **Sure kiddo, just make sure it's in a secure area, bye :)**_

I texted Grant that "we can tell them about everything" and he responded just saying "ok, we can tell them when we go into town tomorrow." I nodded and slid my phone into my pocket. We were done eating dinner and we were about to go our seperate ways, but before the boys turned down the hall leading to their suites when they all said "good night" and we said "good night back and I gave Zach a peck on the lips and said "I love you Blackthorne Boy", I heard my friends gasp quietly and Zach said "I love you too Gallagher Girl, see you tomorrow." I nodded and dragged my shocked friends back to our suite. As soon as we got in and did a bug and camera check, which we found four bugs and one camera, Macey, Bex, and even innocent or as innocent you can be when you're a spy, liz demanded for me to spill. By the time I told them everything, they all let out a really loud squeal and I was exhausted so I climbed into bed turned out the lights and thought about what lie in store for tomorrow as I let sleep overtake me.

**AN: sorry I took forever, but summer has been super busy, but you know 'better late than never! :D you know what to do so press that button and review! Thanks people! It really makes my day I will try to update asap but I need you to review! :D thanks 4 reading this chapter hoped you liked it! **


	5. Town Day Part 1 morning confusion

**Ok, ok I'm really sorry it took me forever to update, but I am not going to bore you with my excuses, instead I give you the next chapter! Sorry if it's short...**

* * *

><p>MPOV:<p>

The first thing I did this morning was wake up Cammie, since she takes the longest time to get ready and it doesn't help that she sleeps like the dead either.

When I woke her she was grumbling something under her breath about needing sleep, but I just rolled my eyes and shoved her in the bathroom. "You better be out of the shower in five minutes so I can do your hair and make-up!"

"Fine, but I still don't think it's necessary", she called back to me. I woke Bex and Liz, and picked out our outfits and did their hair and make-up because Grant, Erik, and Jonas asked us out! I wasn't surprised that Jonas and Grant asked out Bex and Liz, but I was a little shocked when Erik asked me out because I didn't think he liked me in that way even though I was secretly crushing on him, (not that I act like it) he never stared at me or followed me around and I was glad because it's so annoying when guys do that.

Cam came out the shower in her towel and I handed her the outfit I had picked out for her.

It was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a purple v-neck top that hugs your curves and it would fit her perfectly since we're practically the same size! Also she is going to wear a pair of silver strappy sandals with a 3 and a half inch heel that really pulls the outfit together.

Cammie took one look at the outfit and said "Absolutely not!", I was having none of that "Cameron-" she glared at the use of her full name and Bex continued for me by saying "Cammie just put the bloody clothes on, you know you want to look good for your smirks-too-much-for-his-own-good(e) cryptic Blackthorne Boy", since Bex and Liz were already ready to go I said "you guys just go to breakfast and we'll be down in a sec", Liz was about to protest, but I said "just go we'll be there soon, just save us seats please?", she sighed and nodded and they left.

**LPOV:**

I walked down the hall with Bex thinking about cracking CIA codes and Jonas when I suddenly tripped over my own foot and stumbled into Bex and we ran into a vase and tumbled to the floor in a heap. Bex had managed to catch the vase before it would've broken "oopsy daisy" I squeaked and Bex said "what are we gonna do with you Lizzie?" she chuckled and pulled me to my feet and we walked into the Grand Hall, got our food, and sat down by the guys.

**BPOV:**

Bloody hell breakfast is basically over and Macey and Cammie still haven't come down yet! The boys, Liz, and I went up to our room to see why the heck Cammie and Macey skipped breakfast. When we got there it was quite a site there were things strewn across the room and Macey and Cammie were passed out on the floor and all I could think of "what happened in here?", apparently I said that out loud because Grant said "I don't know, but we're about to find out" and he pointed at them as they started to stir.

**Oh no! Cam and Macey are unconscious! What happened you ask? Well I want you to review to find out! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I really want you people to review good(e) or bad! Sorry about the size but I wanted to update today...I will try my hardest to update tomorrow or Sunday with hopefully a longer chapter! :D I should be able to update a lot sooner yay! Thanks my fellow fanfictioners. :) thanks everyone who's reviewed! Peace!**

**~GallagherBlackthorneZammie~**

**~Latisha~**


End file.
